cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Hunter
Captain Hunter the True Trooper. Chapter 1: Life On Tatooine is Hard. "Your A Clone Buch!!!!" "My names not Buch my real name is Captain Hunter! Im a Trooper!" ---- Captain Hunter and His Dad One day on Tatooine Buch was working in his workshop when Cosmic came over and walked in. "What do you want? Im working" said Buch. "Well im watching you. Your mom and dad are leaving Tatooine to go battle in Naboo" explained Cosmic. Buch was 16 and Cosmic was about 20 at this point. "Why do Jedi's always have to go out and fight in the war! Why cant they just stay home and relax?" asked Buch. "Im a Jedi and I fight for freedom not to kill. When you grow up you can be a Republic Warrior and fight for peace in this galaxy" smiled Cosmic. Those words went in Buch's mind he thought about the future what he could become....A defender of peace. "But you got a good future as a kid" smiled Cosmic. "Im working on Heavy Armor for my dad to protect him from bullets!" smiled Buch. Cosmic's holo-pad rang. Cosmic left the room and anwsered it. "What do you want im watching a kid!" frowned Cosmic. "We have a battle on are hands Craig needs reinforcments now!" yelled Cosmic's master. "Yes Sir!" Cosmic hanged up. "Gosh!" thought Cosmic. Cosmic walked in the room, "Get that heavy armor chestplate on and ill grab the rest of my old Cyborg suit" Cosmic ordered. "Why?" "No questions about it do it!". Buch put the ches tplate on and followed Cosmic. Cosmic led Buch into his starship and gave him the rest of the armor and Commander Rifle. Cosmic and Buch flew to Naboo. "Listen what ever I say do it" ordered Cosmic. "Yes Sir" agreed Buch. Cosmic landed the ship and ran out with Buch. Cosmic grabed his Lightsaber out and threw it out at a battle droid. Buch jumped out and saved his dad from a Battle Droid. "What are you doing here Trooper it was all under control!" yelled Craig. "Well I just saved your life Dad!" smiled Buch. "Buch we must advance in the manision to save the princess" yelled Cosmic. "Whatever you say, Sir" Buch smiled. Buch followed Cosmic into the manision. A tank shot a missle at Buch but at the last second he dodged the missle. Buch threw a Thermal Detonator at the tank and it blew into peices. Qui-Gon Ginn contacted Cosmic. Cosmic anwsered. "Cosmic make Buch Hunter a warrior...Make him a fighter for peace" ordered Qui-Gon. 'Becoming A Defender of Peace Chapter 2:' '"'I dont need this stupid training I was born on Tatooine I have faced harder targets!" "I think thats the same reason why the republic gave you easy training!" --Cosmic and Buch "So if I pass training then im considered a Republic warrior?" asked Buch. "Well you would have to find a clan to join, ill see if Elite Army's hiring" smiled Cosmic. "What postion would they have they only have jedi, same thing with the Republic they dont need me" said Buch. Buch shot a target from a far distance. "Well they say there trying to steal so information on clones" explained Cosmic. "Yeah, thats epic but im not a clone" frowned Buch as he missed a target. "They'll take troopers in I bet, They'll make you a commander and you can be my personal Clone Commander!" smiled Cosmic. Before Buch could respond Cosmic got a call from Elite Army. "Yes sir? What is it" asked Cosmic. "We need that new trooper! Reinforcements on Umbara" yelled one of the Jedi Knights. Cosmic hung up and grabed Buch's new armor and threw it on him. "What about dad!?" asked Buch. "We'll see...." frowned Cosmic. Little did they know that the Clone Wars was starting. The clone's were now being taking over by Yoda. ... Buch and Cosmic got out of the ship and ran into Umbara Clones were shooting back Battle Droids as Jedi's fell to there knees. Buch looked at Cosmic as on the side of his eye he saw his dad get shot. Cosmic looked at the last second. His eyes went red. He went into battle and killed every droid in sight. Buch ran to his dad and was crying. A clone trooper named Captain Rex Looked at him. "Im sorry kid, But sadly war kills people" frowned Rex. Buch's eyes went Dark Dark Red.. He shot 10 battle droids in 2 bullets. ..... A few days later Cosmic was flying back to his Manision with Buch. Buch was sad but he wasn't crying. "Im sorry, Thats why Jedi's dont have wifes and kids, When you lose a love one your life is ruined" frowned Cosmic. "I want to get Revenge though I feel like a pure sith im not a Jedi" Buch said. "Than your a trooper, your like one" Cosmic smiled. ".........Exactly" smiled Buch.he Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters